WetDreams
by gerardisbeautiful
Summary: Kind of strange. Set in a universe where Roxas is inside of Sora, and both are very aware of each other. Kinda has a plot, but more smut than anything...


Why is it that everytime I awake from slumber that I awake to darkness? Everytime, it scares me, and I'm not gonna lie about it. The fear of being in that darkness that had gripped my heart (yes, I have a heart) for _so long_ only lasts for a few minutes, thankfully. After I remember that my other half, Sora, is still asleep, I tune into his dreams. Normally, since I abide within his consciousness, I know his thoughts. But his dreams play out in his subconsciousness, which is where I rarely focus.

Those thoughts are truly sacred, and I don't want to invade on his privacy. Many of those thoughts are ones that he doesn't understand yet, and I'm not sure if I want to understand them myself. If that's where the darkness within him resides, I don't wanna be there. But I'm probably just telling myself that so I wont have to worry that _I'm _his darkness.

I'm beginning to get a fuzzy look at his dream. As usual, the dream makes no sense and is usually full of scattered thoughts. Maybe scattered memories that aren't fitting together, so it makes these images of Kairi and Riku, but with distorted scenarios. Sora has never told me before if he sees them as nightmares or not.

When he does have a nightmare, I usually wake up from my own sleep, because even though I can't dream like him, I can sense his fright. It startles me sometimes, knowing that we share such a strong bond, and sometimes I feel euphoric knowing that I can awake him from such thoughts.

On rare nights, he will have a wet dream. How old is he now, sixteen? Since I was not mentally or physically with him during those short years in Organization XIII, I probably missed the years where he had them most frequently. The weird thing is, I can't decide if that's a good thing or bad thing.

I never wake him from those dreams, and if he wasn't so embarrassed by them, he might've had the nerve to yell at me for letting him cum in his boxers. Then again, he'd probably be angry that he didn't get to the best part of the wet dream.

Another thing that is weird (or maybe not) is that he doesn't continuously dream about the same person. Sometimes it's Kairi, sometimes it's Riku. I questioned him about it one time, and his face reddened remarkably. After he stopped stuttering he said, "I don't know. I'm not... interested in either of them in that way. I just don't know what to make of those dreams..."

Of course, this situation isn't at all embarrassing to me. In fact, I usually tease him about it when he wakes up. He'll just tell me to shut up or act like he doesn't know what I'm talking about. Ha.

But then there was that one night. That night he had a dream about _me_. Instead of blocking it from my thoughts like usual, I kept watching. From the glimpses I got from other wet dreams, Sora had always been dominant. But in this particular dream, he was very submissive, which is what seems very likely for him.

I didn't know what to think when there was a small stirring in my loins, an uncomfortable heat rising from my toes to my hair line. I had no idea Sora had known _so much_ about sex. Needless to say, it was embarrassingly _hot_.

When Sora had awaken, he had not cum yet. A blush arose in his cheeks, embarrassment flooding his thoughts.

"_R-...Roxas?"_

The thought wasn't a usual greeting. He was wondering if I had awoken long before he had. I stayed silent, embarrassed and curious about his next actions. He was still hard...

His next thought was one of relief. He was glad that I had not awoken, blissfully ignorant that I was indeed awake.

Then he debated. He wondered if he should take a cold shower, or jerk himself off. Something inside of me wanted him to choose the latter.

"Stupid hormones..." His breath was a bit raspy; He blushed while my _problem_ worsened.

Sora proceeded to get out of bed, trudging to the bathroom. After much debate, he sat on the edge of the tub, his feet touching the bottom of it as he slowly pulled his boxers down, his breath hitching when the band touched the tip of his head.

Once his boxers were at his ankles, he placed his hand on his thigh, rubbing slightly. Sora then bit his lip, using his other hand to circle his pink nipple with his forefinger. He let out a breathy sigh, finally pinching the hardening bud, a small moan breaking through his lips.

I was confused when I saw Sora's hand move closer to his cock before he moved it back onto his thigh, balling it into a fist. Then I realized: Sora _liked_ teasing himself. I watched through his eyes as he drew little circles on his leg, seeing him switch to his other aching nipple. The young teen arched his back, moaning once more.

My arousal has been painfully noticeable by me, and I was not suprised when my knees started to shift together almost on their own accord. The slight friction was just enough to stop me from reaching into my own pants and fisting myself.

Sora stopped teasing his nipple, panting lightly. God, the boy had barely touched himself and he was already a puddle of mush.

He swallowed audibly before hesitantly running his fingers along his shaft, and his reaction was to throw his head back, mewling.

I wanted to moan at his responsiveness, imagining _my_ fingers running over his erect cock. I can only wonder how he would react if a pair of lips were around his sensitive head.... I had to swallow back a moan at such a thought.

Once he had settled down slightly, he loosely fit his hand around himself, the movement making him shudder. He then experimented with pumping himself, and this time his eyes rolled to the back of his head, small cries of pleasure escaping his mouth.

"Ple-ase..."

My throat went dry at the broken word, my body set ablaze. I, of course, had no idea why he was begging, since no one was there with him (that he knew of). Either way, the single word fueled my imagination with more lewd thoughts of him.

When he was panting so loud that I couldn't hear our own heartbeat, he lightly ran his thumb over his slit, and that was enough to bring him over.

"ROXAS!"

His cum spurted over the bathtub tiles, my name loud and husky on his lips.

I climaxed almost immediately.

-----------

To this day, he still had not found out that I knew everything that had happened on that morning.

And still, to this day, I have lustful thoughts about him.

I don't curse myself for having such fantasies until after I wear them out and think about the next one. Thankfully, he can't hear my thoughts; He only hears me when I speak to him.

I want so bad for my fantasies to be true. I want so bad to place my lips around his aching dick. I want to look up at him and smirk before sucking, watching as his knees shake and he throws his head back. I want to hear him beg. "Please, Roxas! It's too much... I- ah...oh! MMmmAAAah!" I want to feel his hot cum slide down my throat before I licked him clean.

God...

I want to push him onto the floor and watch as his cock hardens in excitement. I want to slap his perfect ass and listen as he cries out. I want to see him look at me with darkened eyes, full with lust, and say to me, "Please, Roxas. Fuck me." I want to thrust myself into his tight hole harshly. I want to moan and throw my head back as he gasps and shudders before he thrusts back, pleading. "More, Roxas."

I want to be above him. I want to tease him while I peel his clothes off slowly. I want to see impatience mixed with lust in those light blue eyes. I want to nip at his neck and hear him mewl my name. I want blow cold air onto his nipples, until he finally says, "Please, Roxas! Touch me..." I want to suck on those pink buds before dipping my tongue into his bellybutton, watching as he gasps and giggles.

I want to kiss those perfect lips of his. I want to tease those lips with my own. I want to place my lips on his, waiting until he whimpers and licks them, wanting me to open my mouth. I want to, instead of letting his tongue roam my mouth, suck on his pink muscle. I want to listen as he groans and I want to start grinding my hips into his. I want to feel him thrust back. I want him to scream my name again when he cums. "ROXAS!"

---

I am brought out of my train of thought when he wakes up. The light is fuzzy at first and his thoughts are confused.

"_Good morning, Roxas," _He greets as he rubs the sleep out of his eyes. I smile at him, and I hope he can feel it.

"_Good morning, Sora,"_ He gets up and walks to them mirror so he can see me. His eyes roam my body for a short moment before he flashes a dazzeling smile at me, his pearly white teeth seeming to gleam and sparkle, adding more to his amazing looks. I smile back timidly.

Good morning, indeed.

------------

**A/N: Roxas has a dirty mind =3**


End file.
